


Save the Catra

by Kat_Fandom_Trash



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra is sad, Episode: s05e05 Save The Cat, F/F, I love catra so much, Kinda has some violence, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), Like Catra is in intense pain and I wanted to portray that, Save the Cat, Traumatized Catra, she deserves the best, so if that's triggering to you just be ware :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fandom_Trash/pseuds/Kat_Fandom_Trash
Summary: How did Catra feel while under Prime's control, forced to watch her own body fight the love of her life, while fighting so desperately to regain her own body.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Save the Catra

**Author's Note:**

> Hello gamers :DD!!! It's been nearly a year since my last fic on this website was posted, and I was actually trying to write some Zukka stuff but then I got the idea to write the save the cat episode from Catra's perspective. This has probably been done before, but for clarification I've never read a fic like this, and this is just my take on how things were from catra's POV. Also please note that this wasn't beta read or anything like that lol, enjoy!

Everything felt like she was dreaming, foggy and terrifying, more like a nightmare every second. Her body was aching, and a burning sensation tingled through her limbs, it felt like it was coming from her neck.

Catra could hardly think, hardly see, it was like being a prisoner in her own body, what glimpses she got sounded and looked like she was underwater, muffled, like the people in them were speaking a different language.

She knew they were clones, and that she was part of them now, to a degree. The last clear memory she had was of being submerged in a strange green liquid, it felt so heavy.

If her body obeyed her, she would've shivered.

Horde Prime didn't need her, why did he even bother to keep her around rather than kill her? Adora wouldn't be coming back, Catra knew as much. That's the whole reason she got Glimmer out, if Glimmer wasn't here there was no reason for Adora to come. Catra couldn't bare the thought of prime getting his hands on Adora.

After some time had passed, it was impossible to tell how long, days, weeks, months, nothing was clear. Catra was needed by Prime, ordered to come out of her quarters.

Clones came to retrieve her from the cell they kept her in, she wanted so badly to fight them, preserve herself, not that it mattered what she wanted, her body had a mind of its own.

Soon, she realized they were near Prime's throne room, the narcissistic asshole.

She heard voices, one of them distinctly not a clone or prime, they all sounded the same.

Soon, her own voice called out.

"Adora?"

It sounded strangled, and scared, things Catra definitely was, she prayed that this wasn't real, if Prime was making her say Adora's name, it probably meant Adora was here. 

Please no, she pleaded, Adora can't be here.

"Come here, child," Prime's voice rang, this time loud and clear. It sounded like he was in her head.

Her body moved into the light of the room, the sound of footsteps followed her, or, she thinks they were footsteps. As Catra came up to the platform, from under the hood of her cloak, she saw a blur of blonde and red, Adora, She desperately thought, but, Adora was supposed to leave, she had Glimmer, why was she back? 

Catra became frantic, not even paying attention to what was in front of her, Adora couldn't be here, Adora had to be okay. Why was she back? There was no reason for her-

Before Catra realized it, her own hands had pulled her hood down, and her own voice spoke again, without her willing it to.

"Hello, Adora."

A beat of silence.

"What did you do to her?!"

It was Adora, she sounded furious.

No.

No. 

No. Catra pleaded with anything, everything she had that she was going crazy, Adora couldn't be here! If she was here that meant... It meant so many awful things, what was she thinking? 

Her body moved to Horde Prime, stopping at his feet and kneeling before him, Catra wanted to scream, to cry, anything, she hated this.

Prime spoke, she couldn't hear what he was saying, either because she was too angry, or because she wasn't even herself anymore.

From what she could tell, Horde Prime didn't speak out loud, but gave orders through her own mind, "Tell her how happy you are, little sister," The commanding voice said.

"My place is with Horde Prime, Adora," Catra's voice sounded so uncharacteristically happy, content with being a slave to Prime's will, "I don't want to leave," She could feel the smile on her body's face, though, it didn't belong to her.

Again, Horde Prime's horrid voice spoke, "Tell her what I've done for you."

Catra's body moved in front of Adora, "Prime has given me peace," The smile persisted, and her body started aching more as she tried to fight, "Something you could never do," Catra's hand moved to cup Adora's face, "You broke my heart, but he has made it whole again," Her head screamed, "Don't you see? This is for the best, I'm happy here, you could be happy too."

The smile on her face grew, and with it, her resentment.

She thought she saw a tear run down Adora's face, "Let her go," Adora's voice was stern.

Prime placed a hand on Catra's neck, and the world faded again, nothing around her seeming clear, all she could focus on was the hand on the back of her neck, how much it was burning her, despite being in Horde Prime's hive mind, her face contorted with pain, even his brainwashing couldn't mask it.

She made a few small strangled noises, and heard a commotion, a screeching noise, and yelling, or maybe it was just angry speech, she couldn't tell, all she could focus on was the pain.

The grip on her neck tightened, and for just a flash, she saw Adora clearly, looking down at her on the floor of the throne room, before everything was blurred and fuzzy again.

Finally though, her neck was free of the burning, and what felt like a hand caressed her hair, her face returning to normal.

An order, in her head, "You will fight her, torment her."

Catra's body obeyed, her claws at the ready, striking Adora as soon as it got the opportunity, she felt them, the punches Adora threw hurt, but somehow not nearly as much as Horde Prime's hands on her skin.

Adora restrained Catra's body long enough to speak, "Catra listen to me," Her voice was stern, but calming, "I know you're still in there, I'm not leaving without you," her body struggled against Adora's grasp, "It's gonna be okay."

Her body escaped, and the fighting started again, "Everything is already okay," Catra's voice betrayed her, her body holding Adora's, "We are with Prime now, there is no need for you to suffer, Adora, come into the light with me." 

Adora ripped free, throwing Catra into something, hitting the back of her neck, she heard laughing coming from her own mouth, it was so unsettling, "Snap out of it Catra! I don't want to hurt you!" Adora, why couldn't she just give up for once?

The laughing continued, it was cocky, taunting, "But you have already hurt me," the smile on her lips was heard in her voice, "Prime has set me free of that pain, the pain that you caused," her body moved backwards towards the throne, "He will set us all free," her arms crossed over her chest, "Forever."

She looked at Adora again, she was cloudy, a haze of blonde and red, "A world of peace without end."

Her body launched towards Adora, attacking as much as it was able and Adora was hardly fighting back, Catra's head was screaming for Adora to just leave, or to fight, kill her for all she cared, anything.

Catra's body teetered on the edge of the platform, Adora called out, "Catra!"

The clone of Catra laughed in her face, falling back off of the railing, please, just let it end here, Adora. Catra begged.

Adora caught her, hugging Catra to her chest, sighing with relief.

And then, pain struck Catra again, her whole body burned, acidic almost, the feeling peaked around her eyes and neck. 

Two voices came from her mouth, "Oh Adora," they said, "How long will you drag this out?" Catra could hardly stand this any more, "You will destroy the ones you love in the process."

The clone attacked again, kneeing Adora in the stomach, and dangled her over the edge, "She was afraid in the end," The two voices spoke again in unison, "And she suffered, perhaps I will make her my new vessel," the pain was getting more intense with every word, "Though, she would not last me long, what do you think," All at once she felt more weak, and the pain struck once more before leaving her body all together, this time only one voice, "Adora?"

Adora slammed Catra's body against the panels at the back of the room, the clone laughed again, hysterical.

She got another flash of Adora, clearly seeing her pained face and disheveled hair, before everything became foggy again. She faintly heard a beeping noise, and then, "I am not giving up on you, Catra."

"Then you're a fool, you cannot stop Horde Prime." Her voice started to sound more like the real Catra, "He will reign triumphant over all the universe, it is... destiny."

There was a zapping behind her, Catra cried out in pain, Adora protected her from the blasts that followed, moving them both to the side. 

Catra grunted, finally regaining control of her body for more than a few seconds, "Adora," She said, "You should've stayed away. Why did you come back? We both know I don't matter." She meant every word, she just wanted Adora to be safe, why did she have to ruin everything.

"You matter to me!"

Catra's initial shock was replaced with a smile, this time genuine, a few tears streamed down her face, Adora's hair had fallen out of its ponytail.

Pain struck the back of Catra's neck, and as she inhaled the world became blurry once again, her clone struck Adora's face.

Catra fought for control of her body, moving towards the ledge of the platform, and grunting as the base of her neck ached.

"Come on, Catra!" She heard Adora's voice, "You've never listened to anyone in your life, are you really going to start now?"

Her vision became clear, Adora was fighting tears, and despite herself, Catra smiled, "You're such an idiot," She felt tears sting at her own eyes.

"Yeah, I know!" Catra laughed, genuinely this time, trying as hard as she could to maintain control, "I'm going to take you home." 

When she opened her eyes, Adora looked so inviting, so beautiful, Catra grunted, "Promise?" tears leaked from her eyes.

"I promise!" Adora cried with her, reaching out for Catra.

"Adora.." Catra stretched her hand to grab onto Adora's, her face painted in agony.

The pain struck again, burning, god it burned so bad, "Disappointing," the two voices spoke again, "Some creatures are destined only for destruction."

A zap.

Oh, god, it hurt like hell, electric, it made her body quake, she screamed\, eyes widening. It was still blurry, but this time from pain. Her body fell limp, her own weight carried her over the edge, wind against her, she thought she heard Adora.

Everything was dark, and cold, and quiet. It was horrible.

There was no more pain, just numbness, Catra didn't know which she hated more.

Nothingness, what was happening?

There was a thud next to her at some point, it startled her, and a woman's voice, it was calming, she was so tired.

All Catra wanted was to sleep, to dream, a nightmare would be better than this, she was forced to sit in the dark silence, only left to hope for something after this, even the absence of consciousness.

Everything was fading, her senses were gone, but somehow it still felt like they were being ripped away in her haze. Her thoughts were becoming sparse, and all she could do was fight the growing drowsiness.

Though she wanted nothing more to give in, something told her to hold on, and so she latched on as hard as she could, but, it wasn't enough.

She was never enough.

Catra was swallowed whole by her own mind.

\------------

The first thing she felt was arms around her and eyes on her, Catra coughed, it felt like forever since she had last taken a breathe, her lungs needed to adjust.

She looked up to meet Adora's crystal blue eyes, a concerned look masked her features, and Catra smiled, "Hey, Adora."

Adora sighed with relief, squeezing her eyes shut and pulling Catra to her chest, one hand calmly stroking Catra's hair, and the other on her back. Catra's eyes went wide, but she soon joined Adora's hug, gripping her like a lifeline as well, letting tears fall from her shut eyes.

She was finally safe again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! This isn't my best work but I had a lot of fun writing it :)


End file.
